Talk:GAME Update V2/@comment-38579654-20190309211349
This info could make my tournaments harder, but who cares, im testing something and so far i am able to win tournaments with 1K+ points required with bout 100K gold, sure it is Luck / RNG dependent, but for now this is my conclusion : You pay 20K Gold for 25 Points in the Tournament ( Silver Chest ) in it you can have different outcomes, you could have as Examples : 1x 8k Gold 2x 8k Gold 1x 25 Energy 2x 25 Energy 1x 50 Energy 2x 50 Energy and so on, wher the 1x 8K Gold and 1x 25 Energy are the "bad " outcomes, if you for example get the 2x 8K gold, you pay 4K for 25 points, if this would be concistend itwould be 40K 250 points 160K for 1K points ( what it isnt, sometimes your more "lucky" and sometimes less ) if you get the 2x 25 Energy ( 50 ''') means you can fight highest Profit River map ( '''18 Energy per fight) twice , and get 17K Gold from it, means you get the 25 Points for now 3K , but thats not true since you got 2 map fights aswell so you got 35 Points for 3K '''. the exact same goes for the '''1x 50 Energ Drop from a Silver chests . The 2x 50 Energy could be seen as the Jackpot, you get 25 Points for 20K + 100 Energy wich means 5 1/2 fights wich equals''' 5,5 x 8729 = 48K''' Gold, so you get''' 5x5''' points for the Map fights + 25 for the Box buy , 5x5 + 25 = 50 and you go out with +28K gold, means you get more then 1 Silver Box for free again, the''' 2x25''' and 1x50 energy ones are not even 3K since you get 50 energy''' - 36 = 14''' , close to another fight wich gives 8,7K gold means if you get 2x 50 energy or 1x 25 + 1x 50 back to back you come out at 0''' more or less , so you can get high amounts of Tournament Points with very little Gold investment Not to Mention, all the Card Dups and Items for leveling up you get from all the Silver Boxes, thats like a Bonus on Top. i made just now '''1025 '''Points and " lost" '''65K Gold for it since ther was the Possibility to Manipulate Event Cofers, i was considering the option that you could do the same with Silver Boxes, and Manipulate them to always get 2x50 Energy or 2x25 Energy or 2x8K gold from them , if that would be the case and i will for sure check it and try to get it to work, the devs would have given us with Rivers Map , and the Energy / Gold Ratio of it, a way to Win Tournaments so to say, for Free. If Knepal, Morkel, or someone wanna help figuring it out since i dont have unlimitted Gold ressources to play with, it would be nice and appreciated. Edit, since you get 50K Gold + 1 Gold Box + 3 Silver Boxes, it would mean you can " snowball " from it and win every tournament wher people arent going " i get points like an idiot " while staying at 0 win/loss , cause how i sayd 65K and im 1th place with 1175 Points, if i win i get 50K ( so i spend 10K ) but i get 3 Silver chests means i go out with + 50K gold ( from the boxes ) + 1 Gold box + 100 Gems and life dildos and Tournament Cards, if we now figure out how to manipulate the Boxes we could all Farm everything we need without Cost.